Alquimia e Gosto de Loucura
by Tathi
Summary: O gosto de sua filha, a vontade de sua esposa, a insanidade escorrendo como sêmen entre as pernas de criança, rebolando ao som de uma vitrola velha num quarto escuro. PWP, Incesto, Má linguagem.


**Autora:** Tathi  
**Beta-Reader:** A Pessoa Acima.

**Personagens/Par:** Shou Tucker/Nina Tucker/Sra. Tucker

**Censura:** 18... Ou 21 xD~  
**Gênero:** Angst, Tragedy, Family  
**Status:** Oneshot, Concluída

**Aviso:** Esta fanfic contém material pedófilo e incestuoso, entre pai, mãe e filha. A intenção não é apoiar esses tipos de relações, estejam avisados.  
**Nota: **Essa fanfic é PWP, Traduzindo: É quase toda com SEXO.

Deixe uma review, sim?

**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist e seus personagens não me pertencem, e esse material não tem fundo lucrativo.  
**Teaser: **O gosto de sua filha, a vontade de sua esposa, a insanidade escorrendo como sêmen entre as pernas de criança, rebolando ao som de uma vitrola velha num quarto escuro. PWP, Incesto, Má linguagem.

**Alquimia e Gosto de Loucura.**

Voltou as safiras para a menina ao seu lado, mas não a viu. O olhar insano criava uma imagem cruel de uma mulher desfigurada, gritando, arfando, implorando pela morte enquanto era consumida pelo ódio. Tucker aproximou-se da filha, tão linda... Tão inocente quanto sua mãe um dia fora, a moça que ele ousara matar e amargamente se arrependera. O homem percebeu o olhar inquistor da menina sob si, os mesmo olhos esmeraldas, parecendo ver a maldade como algo comum que adornava a face de seu próprio pai enquanto fitava-a.

- Nina, já é tarde, ele também está com sono. – Ambos os olhos claros voltaram-se para o cão branco, atordoado com a atenção súbita que lhe davam. Não era tão tarde, porém, entendendo a razão, o cachorro foi cambaleante até seu cantinho, longe dos olhares humanos. A garotinha ainda acenou, desejando boa noite ao seu amiguinho canino, balançando o rosto jovem, seus cachos escuros soltos pelas costas semi-nuas devido à camisolinha infantil.

E a dança novamente começava, ele se esticou até ligar a vitrola, escondida num canto escuro da sala. A menina tremeu, enquanto o sono esvaia-se feito dor pelo meio de suas pernas, por onde já subia a mão de seu pai. Quanto calor, quanta libertinagem, quanto crime...

- Papai... – Ela já não era mais uma criança, era o espírito de sua mãe buscando liberdade, vingança, ódio puro em desejo enquanto Nina virava e agarrava o pai com luxúria. Esfregava-se no corpo maior e era correspondida, porém sua mente implorava por paz, por uma cama cercada de bichinhos de pelúcia e um sono inocente. Ficara para trás, para os sonhos, para onde não havia seu pai a despindo com dedos ávidos por alquimia e um corpo de pré-adolescente.

- Isso mesmo Nina, seu papai, deixe seu papai vê-la. – Os olhos azulados de Tucker miravam o pontinho róseo deslizando entre seda da camisola, o mamilo durinho, tentação. Será que mamãe está dançando junto?

- Sim, papai. – E ela voltou-se ao móvel, à vitrola arranhando o disco, ao barulho infernal que calava seus pensamentos e permitia aquele pecado, incitando-a a retirar totalmente a camisola e dançar, rebolar, erguer os braços e colar esmeralda em safiras, os olhos seus de sua mãe, herança verde. Virou-se de costas, suspirou em pura dor, em quem tinha se tornado? Quem era aquela vadia que dormia com seu pai? Onde estava sua mãe agora?

Um vulto se contorcia dolorosamente no batente da porta, invisível, cruel, e tomava a menina sem que ninguém visse. Alquimia contra o sobrenatural, a mãe de Nina passando as mãos etéreas pelo corpo jovem de sua filha e o poder fluindo junto à dança despudorada que o pai assistia.

- Nina, venha ver como papai está... – Tucker massageava com calma e ansiedade o volume entre suas pernas, rebolava junto à garota, colava seu corpo às nádegas pequeninas e empinadas, esfregava com violência seu pênis entumecido nas pregas dela e sussurrava indecências em seus ouvidos, um de cada vez, lambendo e mordendo, chupando de vez em quando, enlouquecendo as três pessoas que ocupavam o cômodo.

- "Não é certo, Tucker." – Mas ninguém ouviu a voz de mulher, que saía dos lábios rosados de Nina, nem mesmo a vitrola que continuava a riscar o disco, da mesma forma que as unhas da menina arranhavam o peito desnudo do pai. "Mas eu me apaixonei pela musica, e não quero reclamar." Um sorriso perverso no rosto infantil, um enlaçar dos braços pelo pescoço do pai, roçando pela barba mal-feita, a intimidade derretendo pelas pernas junto ao prazer, deslizando, esquentando, abrigando um dígito de Tucker dentro de sua filha.

- SIM! – Êxtase e a criança queria mais, o grito chamara a atenção do cão, Alexander, que agora estava no batente da porta, olhando assustado e indignado. – Alexander! – A menina ainda chamou-o, porém o cachorro correu para longe, poupando-se da cena pecaminosa que se desenvolvia no escuro de um quarto, apenas a luz das estrelas banhando-os pela janela aberta, o vento frio fazendo o corpo alvo da garota arrepiar-se.

A mãe gritou, morta. Pensou em ir junto ao cão, esconder-se da luxúria e da culpa, porém tudo o que fez foi tomar o corpo da filha e beijar Tucker. Resfolegou, rebolou, empurrou-o contra a parede e segurou-o pelos ombros desnudos, a blusa do alquimista no chão há tempos. Enlouqueceu, ergueu uma perna e engoliu a tora grossa de Tucker com a intimidade apertada de Nina, rebolou, deu-se conta e gritou amargamente, deixando o corpo da filha.

- DÓI! DÓI! MAIS... AH! – Tucker segurou a outra perna da criança a pôs em seu colo, invertendo as posições e apoiando a filha na parede, resfolegando, apenas o desejo e o corpo másculo dele habitando a sala junto à mãe e filha. Estocou com força, retirou sangue, gritos e um prazer incontrolável, o desespero tornando-se água na face de Nina. – Papai! – E era lindo, era sexo, libertação, era a mãe gritando para que parassem.

E Tucker fodia a filha com violência, necessidade, saudades. Onde estaria sua mulher agora, que o permitia fazer isso com Nina? Onde estava Deus e sua sanidade? Ele continuava, o suor dos corpos desprendendo um cheiro de sexo delicioso, embriagante, e agora a filha gritava de prazer, preenchida pelo amor que o pai deveria estar dando à mãe. A mãe estava morta. Morta pela alquimia, desfigurada, no canto da sala, porém ela sentia dor e luxúria ao ver o marido e a filha.

O homem jorrou sua semente no interior da menininha, sujando-a de desprezo ao largá-la no chão em meio ao sangue, lágrimas, esperma, dor e prazer. Sensações demais, ele machucava a filha e depois se arrependia, o quão irônico é repetir o mesmo erro, noite após noite? A garota, esparramada no chão, chorou e riu, descontrolou-se e quebrou a vitrola, parou o som e buscou apoio na parede, escorregando no próprio sangue e excitação que maculavam a tintura branca do cômodo. O pai já não estava mais lá. A mãe já não estava mais lá.

E Nina ergueu-se desfigurada no mundo dos mortos.


End file.
